Cure Peace
Kise Yayoi is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she has never shown anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club in school. Her alter ego is Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu?), and she holds the power of lightning. Personality She is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicting as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put it danger, she completely shed her baby-ish personality and showed her true strengths. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has became more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. History Meeting Miyuki She first met Miyuki when Akane was trying to help Miyuki with her self introduction. She tells Miyuki to not worry, that Akane only did that to help break the ice. Miyuki became more acquainted with Yayoi after catching her sketching a few characters. Seeing what potential she had, Akane and Miyuki insisted she entered the school's poster competition. Becoming Cure Peace Yayoi's modest nature got the best of her when she didn't win the poster competition and ripped her poster off the wall. She ran away and broke down crying, where she met Akaoni, who turned everything into a bad ending and made Yayoi's poster into a Akanbe. Miyuki and Akane transformed, but they used too much power at the start of the fight and became too tired to continue. Yayoi gathered her courage and tried to protect her friends, when a beam of light hits her and she transforms into Cure Peace, however she immediately gets scared and runs from the Akanbe. While she runs with Cure Happy and Cure Sunny, she falls over and starts crying. Her tears release a surge of lightning which Candy says Peace has control over. She finishes the Akanbe off with her attack, "Peace Thunder." In Episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Precures and when asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she don't know shocking everbody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in Episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Precures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In Episode 7, she collected another Cure Decor for Decor Décor. In Episode 8, Miyuki switched her mind with Candy and the precures tries to make sure Candy doesn't go wrong. At the end of school, they get mad at Candy that she ran away. When they encountered a Akanbe and all of the Precures were stuck, Miyuki transforms in Candy's Body into a new Cure, Cure Candy in Candy's body. In Episode 9, it was Aprils Fools and shows behind her shy personality, she's a great lair and it gives her a chance to lie things. First off, she got lied by her mom of getting pancakes that makes her get up from bed. She later got back at her and get equal. At school, she was happy on lying Miyuki first by telling her that she's exchanging schools. Miyuki and Candy were shocked. When Yayoi got her back turned for a moment to be happy, she got back to them telling them it was a joke, but were gone telling Akane and both have empathy for her moving as it was hard for them to say good-bye when they moved. When Yayoi met them and hear about it, she was scared of losing her friends from her lie imagining what would they say. As soon as the Rumor soon spread the classroom prepared a good bye party for her. So sad, she then cried out of the classroom. Suddenly Akaoni came and brought an Akanbe that beats the Precures by Akaoni lying. The Angry Precures were angered wanting a fair fight and shouted that they hated lairs. Akaoni then said that Peace was a lair herself that Peace cried and confessed that she was lying because it was April Fools and apologized for not telling. The Precures were actually relieved to hear that she's not transferring (blamed Happy for falling for it). Akaoni then got bored and when he lied again, Peace attacked the Akanbe without being tricked and realized that her friends did not get angry of her lie because it didn't hurt them and is getting hurt by his lies. With her renewed energy, Peace then send out a Peace Thunder to purify the Akanbe. After the battle, Yayoi confessed her lie of not transferring that to the classmates that they respond of being relieved and it was okay because it was April Fools, it was a holiday it was okay to lie. Yayoi was now relieved to hear it, but the Precures then did a prank on her by pretending they didn't like the prank she pulled and don't want to be her friend. Yayoi then cried from In Episode 12, all the Pretty Cures get new power called Tiara mode. With it, she uses their first group attack,Rainbow Healing. In Episode 13 and 14, the precures went to a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. The Pretty Cures visited Osaka next. They plan to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Candy asked Yayoi and Miyuki to tie her hair resulting being separated by Akane, Nao, and Reika. They met kind tourists that Yayoi thought it was a nice place and decided to make it into an adventure (like from those tv she watched) and went around Kyoto to the places the precures planned. They visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Yayoi, Miyuki and Candy trapped and shaken. Luckily, Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out, transformed and defeated the Akanbe. They went to eat takoyaki and went back with their classmates and went home happily. On Mothers day, she made a drawing of her mother for her present. In episode 18, Nao volenteers herself and the precures to the baton relay race. Yayoi didn't have much running ability, but thanks to Nao's training, she improved her speeding, but lost it when students started talking about her not winning the race and loses her confidence. At the race, Yayoi doubt she would win for the team. Suddenly, Akaoni appeared sucking everyones bad energy. The Precures then battles the Akanbe at Tug a war. Peace was still doubt they'll win, until March shouted that if they work together, they'll win. Those words brought back Peace's confidence when she understands and helps the Precures win. When the race began, she suddenly lost speed until her classmates cheered and manage to give the baton to Nao, but she tripped causing her to go last and cries. But Yayoi cried with her and the Precures cried with her saying that she did great and didn't gave up. Soon they group up around her until Nao sadness turned to joy and cried to the end with gladness. In episode 23, Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Marchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the Park to see the stars, an akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disapeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's RevivalEdit The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Marchenland to go to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Marchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and have their Bad energy absorbed because he needs the Cures Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures don't know what to do and Miyuki suggest they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each think about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolve stengthened and theri, the girls united and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and and everyone will return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. Cure Peace battles Akaoni while the others battles the commanders and Happy go rescue Candy. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remembered their promise, the Pretty Cures pumped their adrenaline and powers defeating Wolfrun. As the Cures united and put the last Decor, they find the Decor Decór doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Marchenland The Cures traveled back to Marchenland and met Royale Queen (and surprised that she was big). Unfortunately she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers, but were scared of the girls because were human. Pop turned the cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Candy, and the other Cures decided to take a tour around Marchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to helped him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, It was summer and Miyuki and Candy don't know what to do. She got a call from Akane and invited her to the beach. But when she got there, she realized Akane tricked her into helping her work in the restaurant on the beach which she accepted. Next door was Nao doing a ice shave stand and soon started rivalry between them. Then next episode Miyuki explained a summer festival and invited Candy with the girls. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. Miyuki and the others soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scaredy cat from reading a scary book. Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they encountered the mini Akanbe, the precures got frightened except for Yayoi who was excited as if it was excited to meet it and Rieka was surprised but wasn't scared. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tution which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Akane, Miyuki, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the precures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Sunny face Wolfrun in a Go-Kart game. Wolfrun cheated but Cure Sunny used Sunny Fire to give a big boost and won the race. All of the Precures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now deppressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during summer. The others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going. They went to New York where Yayoi wanted to go and all of the precures copy the jesture of the Statue of Liberty and bystanders praise for her act on a USA super-hero. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Pirhana Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. In Mermaid mode, Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Precures. They manange to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Being a shy girl, Yayoi understands how Miyuki must feel being the new girl in class, and so does her best to make Miyuki feel welcome. She also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Hino Akane - Despite how Akane always teases Yayoi about being a crybaby, the two seem to be good friends and are often seen together. Kise Yuuichi- 'When Yayoi was younger, she was very close to her father. Yuuichi loves her and once said after a stressing time from work, he would always be relaxed when Yayoi comes to him. 'Aoki Reika-'Yayoi likes Reika the same way Reika does. Theres not much about their relationship during the series. ' 'Reika likes her artworks and fascinated/amazed on how she does her art. Cure Peace '"Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors ♪ Cure Peace!" "ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン ♪ キュアピース！" "Pikapika pikarin jankenpon ♪ Kyua Pīsu!" Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yayoi. Cure Peace has the power of Lightning. She is able to electrocute enemies by crying hard as shown in Episode 3. With that, she can shock, or even paralysis enemies. However, her power over lightning seems to give a slight recoil back to her. It is shown in episode 15, that she can summon lightning from her hands. She have also power to teleport inside the electricity. Her basic attack is Peace Thunder. In the _Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other precures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure Peace can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. n Ep. 32, she performs the third group Attack,Royal Rainbow Burst with other Princess Cures, and with help of Princess Candles and Royal Clock. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. She wears her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow sweater. Cure Peace's hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a yellow star, and the angel wings at the side of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with yellow hearts in the center. Transformation Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! '- "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is the official transformation phrase used by Yayoi to transform into Cure Peace. First, the Smile Pact opens and Yayoi sets her ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes her individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice, "Ready?", and in response, Yayoi shouts out, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which she taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Yayoi claps her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair color changes from light brown to bright yellow and lengthens. Her eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Peace flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Attack '''Peace Thunder '- Cure Peace first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and grant her power. Cure Peace then makes a peace sign above her head, and lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand, giving her an electric shock. She then spins around with lightning bolts circling her, concentrates the energy onto both hands in their peace signs and projects the bolt at the enemy. '''Peace Thunder Hurricane - An upgraded version of Peace Thunder. Thunder Blizzard - Her combination attack with Cure Beauty used in episode 47. Category:Protagonists Category:Cure Alliance